Businesses and other organizations often require a supply of cash to fund transactions such as providing change for customer purchases. In some instances, such businesses and organizations use a cash handling device to provide an accessible cash supply. Occasionally, the supply of cash (e.g., specific denominations of currency) must be replenished. Typically, to replenish the supply of cash, a business will have to monitor a cash handling device and manually submit a request for more cash (i.e., a change order) to a financial institution.